<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rias and the Haunted Air Tank by SongBird_567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199742">Rias and the Haunted Air Tank</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567'>SongBird_567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highschool DxD (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rias notices a peculiar air tank in the occult research club. This is certainly odd as no one she knows engages in scuba diving and there isn't exactly a name tag attached to it. She's also sure it isn't supposed to glow ominously...</p><p>THIS IS AN AIR INFLATION STORY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rias and the Haunted Air Tank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rias Gremory stepped into the office of the occult research club. She sighed heavily and brushed some crimson hair behind her ear. It had been a rather long day of classes and club activities, but the sun was beginning to set and everyone aside from her had gone home. Rias just needed a little moment of quiet before she followed along. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Rias noticed something strange as she was about to sit down. Tucked into the corner was a shiny metal tank of compressed air. Quickly changing her objective from relaxing to investigating, Rias approached the air tank. There was no reason for it to be here, at least not one she could think of. “Did Issei get another weird payment from that client of his?” </p><p> </p><p>A slender finger flicked the gauge, the small plastic stick settling at the 100% marker. This tank was full which only raised more questions. Rias’s patience had soon been worn out, and she shrugged before turning away from it. As she walked towards her desk she failed to notice an eerie green glow came over the metal, or how the rubber hose rose from the floor all on its own.</p><p> </p><p>“HWAAA?!” Rias gasped as she felt something slip past her panties and between her cheeks. Her head snapped over her shoulder to see a hose lead under her skirt. Instincts drove the devil to grasp the rubber firmly and attempt to pull it out to no avail. No matter how hard she tugged or yanked on the hose, it would not come out.</p><p> </p><p>To make things even worse, a sharp hissing sound filled the air and was accompanied by a growing pressure in Rias’s stomach. Anyone could pick up on what was happening here, but still, Rias slowly turned her head forward and looked down. She grimaced at the sight of her distended, round belly. She was now inflating like a balloon and this mysterious air tank was to blame. As big and round as a basketball, Rias’s belly only continued to expand and swell more and more by the second. The buttons of her school uniform began to strain as her blouse was forced to stretch around her spherical midsection. Between each button, Rias’s creamy smooth skin was revealed as it stretched. One hand continued to try and remove the hose from Rias’s backside while the other rubbed against her head hoping to stimulate some form of plan. “Just stay calm, deep breath…no that could make it worse.” Rias groaned and looked around the room. </p><p> </p><p>Was this a prank or some form of attack on her house? The source of it could be worried about later. For now, Rias just had to think of some way to get rid of this air tank before she grew too big. Rias wasn’t fully aware of what her current predicament would entail, but she could at least guess what was in store. The world was chock full of perverted magics and generally odd internet fetishes after all. For now, just her stomach was swelling with air but there was no guarantee that would be the case for long.</p><p> </p><p>If the hose could not remove from her then Rias would just have to turn off the tank or remove that end of the hose. With every step, Rias took she felt her belly wobble and bounce gently. Her skin wasn’t feeling too uncomfortably taught right now so there was a fair amount of movement. Gentle bounces with a little sway from left to right, a very soft *thun thun* sounding as her orb-like belly bounced off of her thighs. Rias didn’t let that distract her though as she grabbed the nozzle attachment where the hose was connected to the air tank. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly, twisting it off wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Even with a tight grip and plenty of force, Rias couldn’t get it to budge an inch. A groan escaped her lips and she squeezed tighter until her knuckles turned white. “No use there.” Rias quickly went to plan B and grabbed the valve. Still no luck… It was almost as if it had been cemented in its open position, the gas flowing without any way to be halted. Rias growled in frustration as she resorted to rattling the tank around, the hiss of flowing air quickly growing louder. “Uh oh…”</p><p> </p><p>Rias felt her belly lurch forward, quickly doubling in size to her utter horror! The buttons of her vest and blouse managed to stay intact but the fabric rode up higher to expose the lower portion of her belly. The sensation was foreign and odd, pressure growing more intense as it paired with a feeling of lightness in her center of gravity. To make matters worse it seemed that Rias’s boobs were expanding now, soon being followed by an intense tingling sensation within them. Her already well-endowed mammaries bloated and stretched the fabric which struggled to contain them. It took only a few seconds for them to match and then surpass the size of her head while showing no sign of surrender. They just kept getting bigger, coupled with the growth of her belly. Rias’s boobs were rising higher and blocking more of her view which now had her not only contend with a constantly shifting center of gravity but also made it difficult to see what was right in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching out in the attempt to push them down, Rias’s hands ran over the front of her chest and brought forth a new revelation. The sensation on her palms was undeniable, Rias’s nipples had been affected by this inflation as well. Perky and clearly outlined by her school uniform, two poignant sight. A shiver ran down her spine as a simple touch was enough to stimulate the sensitive focal points. “I’ve got to do something.” Rias thought aloud and pressed her hands into her breasts, biting her lip as this caused a massive spike in pleasure. She honestly hoped that this would force some air from her nipples but that failed to happen. Despite that, Rias kept applying more pressure to her bosom, hoping that it would bring some relief to the pressure that steadily continued to build. Squeezing, pressing, pinching, it only caused more embarrassing enjoyment.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually though, it brought a result…just not one Rias had hoped for. “EEP!” Rias squeaked as two loud FWOMPs could be heard. Based on the draft, Rias knew fully well her butt had decided to join the party. Both cheeks had gone from bubbly and supple to bouncy and spherical. Within a single second, they had billowed outward to the size of basketballs…at least that’s how big they felt. Rias was unable to see it but as her skirt rose up, most of her butt was on display along with a pair of bright pink panties which somehow managed to stretch across the cheeks. Rias rubbed the side of her right cheek slowly and kept hoping she’d come up with some fantastic plan to save her skin. The hose refused to come out, the air tank denied any attempt to shut its valve, and the gas stored within Rias resisted any attempts at forcing it out. At this point, she was at a loss and could only watch and feel herself grow. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully a mirror that hung on the wall aided in this while at the same time stirred frustrations within Rias as she saw her perfect body being treated like a party balloon. “I hate to admit it but my only options are to wait for the tank to empty itself or for someone to come help me…Ugh I can’t tell which one is worse.” The bloated devil shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Rias didn’t want to look anymore, the sight was too tormenting. Just the sensation was nearly enough to drive her mad, and the fact it was spreading to her extremities made things worse. Her upper arms had begun to inflate, pressing into Rias’s sides and forcing them to slant outwards. Thighs pressed against each other as they weren’t spared from the inflation either, their circumference and width continuing to increase even after doubling. </p><p> </p><p>As her guard was foolishly lowered yet again, Rias missed a strange pattern appear on the hose. Air still flowed normally but near the tank, a larger ball-shaped lump was forming. It was as if an unseen force pinched the hose shut so that the gas would accumulate in one area. This continued until the small bump morphed into a substantially larger bump that was nearly five feet in diameter. Then as if acting upon cue, the mass started to traverse down the hose and towards the unsuspecting Rias. The poor fool only felt something press against her butt, her face morphing into surprise as all the air suddenly forced itself into her.</p><p> </p><p>Rias’s belly doubled in size so quickly and suddenly that she was almost thrown onto her back by the force. Her puffy arms waved frantically as her fragile sense of balance was tossed into bedlam, one inflated leg lifting from the floor and struggling to get back down as all the air built up within Rias had drastically lowered her weight. This aided the force in battering her around while she was just shy of floating off of the floor. The sudden and massive intake did not only affect her belly but nearly her entire body as well. “This has to be some sort of sick joke, and if it is then whoever’s behind it better hope I never find them!” Rias shouted to no one.</p><p> </p><p>Rias had now tripled in size, her body puffing and inflating like some sort of festive lawn decoration. The crimson queen of destruction now looked more like an adorably helpless inflatable toy than a high ranking devil. Her belly and torso below her chest was well past the size of a yoga ball and seemed nearly as large as a human hamster ball. The artisan responsible for constructing her uniform must be commended as there was still not a single rip, tear, or loss of buttons. Of course, the top failed to cover more than half of Rias’s burgeoning belly yet the point still stood. Eloquently round and smooth, the only divot being that of a deep belly button. The larger curve was out in front of Rias, but her back too had seen a few inches of air packed away. Still, her posture was locked in place as Rias’s skin was too taut and the pressure beneath it too dense to allow any bending at the waist. </p><p> </p><p>More of Rias’s view was eaten away as her chest was forced to store more compressed air. A dormant part of her mind was impressed at her boobs had managed to swell so large. They were just as large, if not a few inches bigger, than a standard beachball! Growing in sync, inch after inch, larger and larger just like the rest of her. There would be no touching though as Rias’s arms were all but immobilized at this point. It seems they received their fair share of expansion in the sudden rash that hit her. Divided into two portions, the upper and lower arms were two segregated bumps that creaked quietly while they bulged outwards. Her elbow was trapped between them and even wiggling was a task of herculean effort. The smaller lower arm was the most mobile but an attempt to bend anywhere near ninety degrees resulted in it pressing against the upper arm which now rivaled a basketball in size. It itself was locked in place by Rias’s notably thicker shoulders. The limbs would only lose more mobility from here on so any future attempts at tampering with the air tank or its hose would be over before they could start. </p><p> </p><p>Struggling to take a step forward, Rias heard a loud SQRRRK, the product of her ballooning butt cheeks rubbing together. She tried to ignore this and focus on walking but it was hard when her thighs produced a similar sound as they brushed past each other. Her steps were wide and uncoordinated, each resulting in a short bout of stumbling. A bottom that had doubled its size, hips that were too wide for a standard doorframe, and legs which grew increasingly hard to bend by the second. From her thighs to her calves, Rias’s legs resembled a soccer ball jutting out of the side of an inflatable pool toy. They also happened to maneuver just as well as you’d imagine. </p><p> </p><p>“No no no no!” Rias cried out before toppling forward, landing atop her belly with a bounce and wobble. “Great…” She sighed and rested her chin betwixt her breasts. Her balance had finally caved and she lost her footing in a way that she couldn’t regain it. Now she was stuck on her belly which felt oddly similar to an air mattress…just one that was a physical part of Rias. “I’m surprised I’m this high up…I’m level with my desk so that means…that my belly reaches about four feet in front of me. Fantastic.” Rias murmured with utter bemusement. </p><p> </p><p>Even when on her belly, Rias was unable to do much moving or situating. So she had simply resigned herself to the humiliating position, merely thankful her bulbous butt was faced away from the window. To be precise Rias’s posterior was pointed towards the air tank. The horizontal position she was in even improved airflow within the hose. Rias caught onto this as she realized her head was rising higher and higher, subtly at first but then rather obvious after a minute or so. </p><p> </p><p>Peculiar sensations became even more peculiar. Rias gulped nervously as her shirt felt increasingly tight and brushed against her in a very stimulating way. Her arms tried to bend in the hopes she could reach her chest, feeling like there was a very intense itch that needed to be scratched. This wouldn’t be happening as Rias’s elbows had been absorbed in the puffy sphere of her upper arms. It would not bend and even if it could, Rias’s breasts extended far out of reach. There was also a second place Rias would definitely fail to reach as it resided far behind her. She was surprised how many nooks and crevices began to puff up at this point, this particular place being delicate and admittedly shameful. Biting her lip and trying to ignore it, Rias felt her panties snugly hug and conform around her privates. The delicate folds of her womanhood were also now inflated, filling her core with a tingling sensation that could not be dealt with in her current state.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take this anymore.” Rias groaned, her breaths coming in heavy, ragged pants. Her fists clenched and thoughts clouded, the only thing she could take notice of was her growth. In a sort of hyper-awareness, she was able to feel every additional inch. From her wrists to her shoulders, her breasts, her belly, her hips, thighs, calves, and butt. The only sensation that surpassed this was a feeling of weightlessness. Yes, she was feeling lighter for a long time now given that she was practically a human weather balloon. Rias soon felt her belly lift from the floor as she began to float. “I’m going to end up a blimp before this is over aren’t I?” She asked aloud and wiggled her feet and hands helplessly. There was no way for her to steer or propel herself so now on top of growing fuller and rounder, Rias was now floating helplessly. Chairs were knocked over and a bump with a shelf sent some book falling down. One just happened to strike her butt and as it bounced off it managed to push Rias in the opposite direction. With a sound THUD, Rias bumped into a window. </p><p> </p><p>Simple enough to say, Rias was agitated. Extremely so! She thought she had had enough, but the rage that stirred within her was enough to match the air that literally stirred within her. In a rough, jerking motion, Rias bumped her boobs against the window and sent herself away from it. At least she didn’t have to feel her sensitive chest press gassing the cool glass. As she waited for a subsequent impact with the opposite wall, Rias heard a clatter as her foot brushed against something. </p><p> </p><p>No one needed to tell Rias what she kicked. It was the air tank. Clattering to the floor with a metallic CLUNK, the hissing sound it emitted rose higher and sounded far sharper. Rias truly thought it could get no worse. No matter how far this went she held onto the hope that even though things wouldn’t be good, they at least couldn’t possibly manage to get worse. </p><p> </p><p>Now she could think about that as she was sent on a rapid pace of inflation. Her belly was still the largest affected area and was now completely uncovered as her uniform’s stretching could go no further with it. The taut mass was so large that it would have fit her formerly lithe self within it at least ten times over. So big and round that no one would possibly imagine it to be attached to Rias. Even for a devil with a far superior body than that of a human, this was an impressive feat of dexterity. Managing to adapt to a constant flow of air and expand to points where Rias was fully airborne. It even seemed capable enough to serve as a comedically large hamster ball fit for a full-grown elephant. </p><p> </p><p>Signs of wear were finally being noticed across Rias’s chest and arms, the fabric of her uniform creaking along with her own skin. Buttons were struggling to keep everything bound, but it was evident they would soon fail their arduous task. Basketballs, melons, pumpkins, beach balls, and perhaps even yoga ball sized breasts could be contained with surprising ease. Yet pushing beyond that was too much and Rias feared she’d soon be flashing anyone who looked up at the occult research club’s windows. Sleeves faired little better as threads were on the verge of splitting apart. Within the smothering confines of fabric, Rias’s two arm bumps began to merge into one big spherical mass. The upper arm was larger than Rias’s own head while the lower section was quickly catching up. A FWOMP sounded as Rias’s right arm transition, a second FWOOP being heard after a short delay. Now both arms were so wide that they were squashed against their owner’s cheeks, forcing a pout she needed no help with. </p><p> </p><p>Rias’s butt had actually seen the second largest expansion of her entire form. Rias was merely focused on her breasts as they were right in front of her eyes. She was only able to guess how round and full her ass had become. It's honesty a toss-up as to whether the ignorance was bliss or torture. Not being able to know if her backside was on par with her chest, if it was small enough that her arms could theoretically reach around them, or if they were just as big as her tummy. The reality was they were somewhere in between. Large enough that two arms would not be able to wrap around their width, but not so large that they rivaled her stomach. With stretching and determination then one could possibly hug one of Rias’s thighs, fingers just being able to brush on the other side. That soon passed as the hose stuffed inside of Rias ensured her continued swelling. </p><p> </p><p>Within ten minutes Rias was almost the size of the room that held her, belly being forced back to the floor as her back was pressed to the ceiling. Her booty was squashed firmly against the far wall and pressed her chest and face against the window. “It has to be out of air by now. What’s taking so long?” She thought aloud as she heard the walls and ceiling creak as her body was threatening to smash right through them. If there was no limit to this tank’s capacity then surely there was one to her body! How was it possible for her to rival a hot air balloon? Was she doomed to swell to the size of a parade float, a blimp, A ZEPPELIN?! Her body was seizing up every available inch of space, burying all the things she had knocked over, even smothering the air tank while covering up the gauge which still read 100%. Rias felt a tremendous amount of pressure inside of her. Yet even when her skin was groaning and creaking she just continued to swell. </p><p> </p><p>Unable to move an inch aside from outward, Rias’s ears were filled with a synchronous chorus of hissing air and a groaning structure. The one rational thought that wasn’t drowned out by all the noise was a tormenting one that ensured Rias was reminded that it was Friday night. No one would come by the clubhouse until Monday morning…</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>